


Whole

by IRL_Nagito



Series: New Skies [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Akane is feral, Discussion of Hajime’s chest, Dragon AU, Dragon Komaeda Nagito, Gen, Intelligent Non-Human Beings, Other, Peko’s in charge, Some of them are dragons and some aren’t, Someone help Kazuichi, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: Men and dragons are aware of the phenomenon that has brought them together since ancient times, the miraculous bonding of the two that allowed them to fully understand one another. It’s another man’s coming of age, and Nagito is surprised to find it is also his.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Pekoyama Peko
Series: New Skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583407
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh I’m a stupid kinnie. I don’t know what’s going on because I was Dragon but I know the gist and I want to write bits of it because it was actually very nice. This series is just gonna be drabbles basically

Nagito was coaxed from his warm den and towards the arena, after much grumbling and complaining directed towards Peko, who took it upon herself to fetch him. She was the strongest and most obedient of the group, who had already memorized the meanings of every hand signal, and even bits of the mans’ language as well. 

It was another man’s coming of age, she explained, moving gracefully along the path, and he was to be introduced to their group.

Kazuichi and Akane were already in the back room of the colosseum, much to Nagito’s surprise. He suspected that the slate-scaled wyvern left him for last to give him more opportunity to rest, as his health was the most fickle of them. Sleep was unfortunately elusive, most nights, especially in the cold of winter.

Nagito could catch a glimpse of the man in the center of the open area as he was led to the back room, tousled dark brown fur atop its head and mostly bared upper skin speckled with darker flecks. He was a male, and his colors made him look soft and warm, Nagito decided, but strong as well.

“Hey, there’s our knight and windstorm!” Kazuichi called to the both of them as Nagito and Peko entered the spacious room, the black and pink dragon barreling towards the wyverns excitedly, “You guys think one of us is finally gonna get bonded?”

Peko, as unruffled as ever, answered, “Potentially. We are all now closer to the age that most of our kind find their connection with a man.”

Nagito hummed, nodding thoughtfully, lifting an arm to run careful claws through the mess of white fur that partially obscured his vision, “That is true. Were you able to see him? It’s a male this time.”

Kazuichi nodded enthusiastically, pink fur as wild as usual, wings flared as he stood and gestured wildly with his arms, “Yeah, he looks kinda strong! Did you see his keel? Dude’s got strength!”

Akane spoke up then, powerful forelegs stomping the ground, “Strong, huh? I hope he’s mine then! I bet he’d be down to wrestle! You guys are cowards!”

Kazuichi whined indignantly, Peko stared indifferently, and Nagito laughed nervously. Akane was always looking to fight, just for fun. Western dragons were known for being aggressive and energetic, but she took it to a whole new level with how playful she was.

Pointing an accusing claw, Kazuichi squawked, “I’m not a coward! You’re just scary!”

“Coward!” Akane roared again.

Nagito and Peko shared a look as the bipedal and the western got into a one-sided scuffle, as was the monthly occurrence. The literally yellow-bellied dragon shrieked as Akane chased after him, the two running around the perimeter of the room and scrambling over large hotrocks and soft platforms.

The doors to the arena opened then, and sunlight poured into the room that had only been lit by sconces before. The man that they had been talking about stood in the center, skin flashing golden and fur even more ruffled than when Nagito had spotted him previously. Standing beside him was the usual other man, shrouded in dark fabrics, and he beckoned the dragons forward, gave the new man a nod, and then exited the arena, leaving the brown-furred male on his own.

Peko moved forward first, solemn, quiet, her silver-accented scales flashing in the sunlight. Nagito could see the man’s eyes widen, revealing golden-green irises, and Peko leant to meet his gaze.

After a few moments of quiet, Peko drew back, circled him, and returned to the room, setting primly again in her usual spot. They hadn’t bonded, and so it was the next one’s turn.

Kazuichi decided it was his, and used it as an excuse to escape Akane. He came forward more quickly, bouncing in his steps, towering much farther over the man than Peko had, as he walked on two legs.

He sat on his haunches in front of the man, who seemed more relaxed now, though tension could still be seen in his shoulders. 

Kazuichi wasn’t as quiet as Peko when he moved to circle, whining with disappointment as he drew back to the room.

Akane, bored immediately after Kazuichi left her with nothing to chase, decided to approach him next, wasting no time in rushing up to him.

The man stepped back a little, alarmed to see a large, powerful dragon rushing towards him, but he didn’t flee. Akane, thankfully, skidded to a stop in front of him, but she wasn’t as reserved as the others. She sniffed at him, nosing at his keel and his stomach and his fur, nudging at his hips and shoulders, drawing back after a minute to huff and circle and return to the back room, pouting-growling as she rolled onto her side on the floor. 

“Wasn’t strong enough,” she grumbled, and Nagito chuckled at her for a moment before realising it was unavoidably his turn now.

He took a deep breath and crept out into the arena, glancing up towards the men that were gathered around the rim, males and females and young, all watching in anticipation.

The pale grey wyvern moved slowly forward, messy white fur upset by the wind, wings shifting and barbed tail flicking nervously. He could feel his heart beating under his keel, harsh and fast. It didn’t usually feel like this, but there was a charge in the air now, electric, static prickling under his scales.

The man in front of him was watching him, virescent eyes sharp and intelligent, and Kazuichi was right that his keel looked strong. It was a shame that he didn’t have wings to accompany it.

Nagito finally stopped in front of him, close enough to smell him, and it was comforting. It reminded him of sun-warmed fur and the delectable spices that the men would add to his food to entice him to eat more.

The man’s eyes were still wide, fixed on Nagito’s own washed-out grey-green ones, and he slowly reached out with a large hand to settle on Nagito’s forehead, buried fingers in the thick, soft white fur.

“Whoa,” he heard the man mutter, and Nagito understood. 

The wyvern drew back quickly, eyes wide like the man’s had been only seconds ago, jaw opening, surprised. 

“Huh?” Nagito asked wordlessly, alarmed and confused, “Huh? Huh?”

The man, also surprised, blinked, hand still outstretched, “That sounded… Uh, hey, can you understand me?”

Nagito stared at him, jaw working soundlessly before a whining escaped, and he snapped it shut to stop it, and then finally answered after he gathered the courage, “Yes.”

The man grinned then, wide and bright, and he reached up to press his palm again to Nagito’s forehead, brushing the fur away from his eyes, “I’m Hajime Hinata. What’s your name?”


End file.
